Anti-Skaro Cyning Apus GAWHMRS:S
IF ANY PART OF THIS BEY IS COPIED THE THIEF SHALL BE IMMEDIATELY REPRIMANDED. Anti-Skaro Cyning Apus GAWHMRS:S is a bey owned and used by Reco,it is a evolution byproduct, it was created during one of Anti-Star Meklord Apus MRA:S battles, it is simply all the absorbed power poured into an empty form . Launcher: Hack Xes' Sword This Launcher is Hack Xes' Sword, the bey is loaded into the handle and fired out of the end of the blade. Facebolt: Cyning Apus This facebolt shows the living image of Cyning Apus, it is a golden Anti-Matter image of a Bird of Paradise on a pure purple background. Energy Ring: Cyning Apus This energy ring is translucent purple with specks of gold, its shape is of two wings curving around in a circular shape with the tips touching, these wings have many feathers on them, every time a bey is eaten by Apus a feather is coloured a mottle of metallic blue and red, another design of this is that there is a birds beak (except with teeth) gaping around the facebolt hole. 4D Fusion Wheel: Anti-Skaro PC Frame: This is shaped like the original Apus ring but with the addition of a free spinning part which is shaped like small half-spheres and can absorb and store damage to use a stamina. Metal Frame: '''It is has 50 protrusions in the shape of Meteors with their tails flicking out at a 90 degree angle resembling a star, the points can also be used to redirect damage at the opponent via the PC, Rubber, Buster and Release frames. '''Rubber Frame: This part is shaped like a 3 armed galaxy and can absorb damage and redirect it into the Metal Frame. Buster Frame: '''This frame is a hollow space where damage force can be stored then realesed via the Metal Frame. '''Release Frame: '''This part goes outside the other parts making it look like a Beyblade 2000 beyblade, when it has taken enough hits it ejects out of the stadium giving the bey more stamina. '''Release Frame II: '''This part holds the other release frame in place, it can also eject to give the bey more stamina. '''Zone Frame: '''This part is a small hollow ring, inside the rings is many, many small bearings so that if Cyning Apus leans to the side, the bearings roll to the other side in order to regain balance '''Boost Frame: '''This frame is a Stamina loss dampener, it is designed to decrease stamina loss via redirection of the way it rotates as it's a gyroscope which increase's balance. 4D Performance Tip: Gravity A Wave Harnesser Metal Rubber Sonic Saviour '''Reactor Core: '''This core holds the frames together, it contains 3 'Gravity Generators', also this core contains the unstable super heavy orange-coloured 'Element 115', which transmutes itself into 'Element 116', this in itself decays to release Anti-Matter which powers the reactor, the reactor itself uses the 'Gravity Generators' to harness a 'Gravity A' wave which it uses to warp and fold Space-Time to go from planet to planet, a side-effect to this is that the bey must be round to contain the power or else it releases Corona Discharge, but as it's not round it releases Corona Discharge out of all the points. '''Part II: This part activate's when the bey is launched, it activates bearings contained in a hollow ring so it gains more stamina. Part III: 'This part activates when the bey is about to jump, the bottom part of the tip (Part VI) extends and eliminates stamina loss because of the jump. '''Part IV:'This part goes around the tip, it is rubber and can make a very annoying buzzing sound. 'Part V: '''This part is similar to the Release Frames of the Fusion Wheel, when the bey is low on stamina the part fires off at the opponent. '''Part VI: '''This part is the actual tip, it is composed of pure, cultivated Dalekanium infused with copious amounts of Anti-Matter, this creates an incredibly strong tip which can be used for powerful smashes. Abilities *'Anti-Zone Paradise: 'Cyning Apus changes spin derection over and over at lightning speeds gathering all anti-matter and energy, during which it barrages the opponent while spin stealing, once it has gathered enough energy Cyning Apus fires off 7-8 massive rings of pure Anti-Matter energy around the stadium. *'Clones of the King: 'Cyning Apus changes spin derection over and over at lightning speeds gathering all anti-matter and energy, during which it barrages the opponent while spin stealing, once enough energy has been gathered Cyning Apus uses it to form solid Anti-Matter bombs in the form of its first form, these copies hound the opposing bey until commanded to explode, which they promptly do. *'Might of Skaro: 'Cyning Apus changes spin derection over and over at lightning speeds gathering all anti-matter and energy, during which it barrages the opponent while spin stealing, once enough energy has been gathered Cyning Apus uses it to create a Anti-Matter tornado which it releases towards the opposing bey. *'Gravity Harness: 'Cyning Apus changes spin derection over and over at lightning speeds gathering all anti-matter and energy, during which it barrages the opponent while spin stealing, once enough energy has been gathered Cyning Apus uses it to fire copies of the spikes on it's wheel at the opposing bey to cause damage. *'Cracks in Time: 'Cyning Apus changes spin derection over and over at lightning speeds gathering all anti-matter and energy, during which it barrages the opponent while spin stealing, once enough energy has been gathered Cyning Apus uses it to create a pure anti-matter part below its tip shaped like a jagged shard, it then uses this to infect the opposing beys facebolt and leech power from the opposing bey and transmit it to Cyning Apus *'Sheilds of Kings: 'Cyning Apus changes spin derection over and over at lightning speeds gathering all anti-matter and energy, during which it barrages the opponent while spin stealing, once enough energy has been gathered Cyning Apus uses it to create a triple layered shield around itself. *'Trinkets of Paradise: 'Cyning Apus changes spin direction over and over at lightning speeds gathering all anti-matter and energy, during which it barrages the opponent while spin stealing, once enough energy has been gathered Cyning Apus uses it to fire boomerang shaped bursts around the stadium, any burst that doesn't hit something returns to Cyning Apus to be reabsorbed. Special Moves *'King of a Dead World: 'Cyning Apus fuses with the parts Meklord Apus to become create the armoured Anti-Skaro-Star Meklord Cyning Apus GAWHMRS:ASF, the armour may be released from the bey as a massive explosion. *'Cyning Apus Destruction Wave/CAWD: C'yning Apus releases the Anti-Energy from the Anti-Matter Universe via bringing the planet Zeta Minor into orbit around the stadium's location. *'Nebulos Paradise Doom: 'Cyning Apus sends the beys to a stadium where you uses your beast to battle instead of the actual bey. *'King of Skaro: Cyning Apus uses the Anti-Matter to transport both beys to the planet Skaro. They fight in a massively neutronicly active crater caused by a neutron bomb, often Drones can be seen flying overhead, and every once in a while a drone will land and attempt to exterminate the opposing bey. *'Dalek Paradise:' Cyning Apus creates Anti-Matter formed versions of Progenitor Supreme PG150FB, Progenitor Eternal PG150FB, Progenitor Strategist PG150FB, Progenitor Scientist PG150FB and Progenitor Drone PG150FB. These beys all attack the opposing bey at the same time as Cyning Apus, and once commanded, will blow up right next to the opposing bey. Transformations Transformation Mk-I: Ark of Dalek Genesis Cyning Apus transforms into 5 seperate beings, 1 Dalek with black casing, 3 Daleks with gold casing and a strange device shaped like a large pepperpot. The strange device is called a Genesis Ark, it is a prison made to house Daleks. Once activated, it fires out hundreds of thousands of Daleks. Moves Skaronic Cult Names: 'The Daleks reveal their names and begin to open the Genesis Ark. '''Touch of a Time Traveller: '''The Daleks open the Genesis Ark. '''Emergency Temporal Shift: '''The Daleks activate their Emergency Temporal Shift and throw the entire stadium into a random point of time, though it is usually 1930's Manhattan. Special Move '''Invasion Prison Cannon: '''The Daleks inside the Genesis Ark are all released in the place where the battle is taking place, they then exterminate everything on sight. Stats Trivia *'Cyning means King in Old English *Its name is very long Category:Registered Beyblade